The Maze of Secrets
by JuneLuxray
Summary: While Maddie and Jazz are away, Danny and Jack decide to have father-son time. But when Plasmius comes and traps both father and son in a maze that they have to find the exit to survive, will Danny manage to leave with a secret still undiscovered?
1. Vlad's Maze

Danny yawned as he woke up, sunlight streaming through his window, the 'Ooah, coo, coo' of a mourning dove outside calming a bit with it's call. Danny smiled and sat up, his bed making noise from the release of weight. It was the weekend for Danny- no homework, no ghost attacks that night. He wondered why slightly, before pushing it off as the ghosts didn't feel like bothering him. Slipping into some blue slippers he had on the side of his bed, he shoved his feet into them and opened his door, going down the wooden stairs covered in carpet that squeak as he went down them.

His nostrils were filled with the smell of biscuits and bacon as he left his room, and smiled as he entered to the kitchen, but stopped. No Maddie or Jazz is in sight. Only Jack.

"Dad, where's mom and Jazz?" Danny asked curiously. Jack looked up and grinned.

"They're off on a mother-daughter trip. They'll be gone a few days. So, I figured while they're gone we can have some father and son time!" Jack cheered. Danny smiled lightly at his father's enthusiasm, and nodded. Jack pointed to the baskets in the middle of the table.

"I made up some biscuits and bacon, as you might of smelled coming down. So, eat up and come down to the lab!" Jack said. Danny smiled weakly to be polite, but was secretly dreading what his dad might try to show him that would 'accidentally' go off on Danny. But, he ate anyways as he and his father talked a bit in between bits of their breakfast. Danny was about to get up and go get dressed into his normal clothes, before his dad stopped him.

"Son, we're going to be working around ectoplasm, so I made you a new jumpsuit. It's in your closet- I put it in there when you were sleeping. Come down when you're done getting dressed." Jack said proudly. Danny nodded thankfully, and went up the squeaky steps again back to his cluttered room. Stepping over various clothes, model space ships, or textbooks as he traverses across his blue carpet to his closet, he opened the old, slightly worn out wooden closet. He spied the jumpsuit.

It was the same jumpsuit's color of his ghost form's before he went into the Fenton portal. The white base, black gloves, belt, and boots included. He rolled his eyes, but smiled upon seeing Jack didn't put his face on it this time. After getting into it, he ran back down the stairs, and down the harder, colder stairs of the lab. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs of the lab, he sees his father in his normal orange jumpsuit, and Jack turned around and grinned at his son.

"Heya, Danny-boy! I was going to show you my latest-"

Jack was interrupted by a crash, and the ghost portal popping open. Danny looked around quickly for the thermos as his dad freaked out for a minute, and noticed it on a table on his left. He quickly grabbed it, and he and his father picked up ghost fighting weapons- but Danny was stopped.

"Danny, I know you wanna help fight, but you're not experienced enough." Jack said firmly, pushing him back, but also oozing with pride that his son was willing to help fight.

The portal swirled innocently for a moment before Vlad Plasmius flew through it. Danny only glared at him venomously, but tried to hide it under a veil of surprise as his Dad jumped up, shouting "DIE, GHOST!" with the Fenton Fisher. Vlad simply snorted and blasted it away, and hit Jack with a green spider web-like green trap, pushing Jack back. Jack squirmed and shouted as he tried to get loose, but it was no avail.

Danny immediately snapped into action. Grabbing the dropped fishing pole in one hand and the thermos in the other, he threw the fishing line at Vlad, who got a minor scratch from it. Glaring at Danny who prepared the thermos, he quickly used the same green spider web he used on his father, throwing Danny back against the wall, with only the thermos in his hand.

Floating up the the squirming and shouting pair, Vlad stuck Danny's head up using a finger under his chin.

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad said coolly. Jack turned and looked at Danny in shock.

"How does he-"

Vlad turned to Jack, and snarled.

"Silence, insolent fool!" He shouted. Jack shut his mouth, but twitched his hands and narrowed his eyes at Vlad. Danny growled.

"Plasmius." Danny spat, forgetting his dad was there, and his eyes widened and would thwack a hand on his face if he could. Jack turns and stared at Danny again.

"Danny, what are you hiding...?" Jack asked seriously. Danny winced, and looked between the two. Vlad only rolled his eyes again and used another spider-web like shot to cover their mouths, making both only be able to glare at Vlad.

Vlad grinned, showing his vampire-like teeth.

"You'll see- and will live if you get past my maze." Vlad said evilly.

Then he raised a magenta-glowing hand and Danny and Jack's eyes were blinded before both opened their eyes again, and looked around. They were in a vast hedge maze, almost seemingly endless, and a dark night sky above them.

"Where are we?" Jack asked aloud. Silence responded him. Danny looked down at his feet nervously, hoping this experience wouldn't lead to a busted secret.

"In Plasmius' torture chamber." He groaned, slapping a hand to his face.

**I don't own Danny Phantom. (Though, I REALLY REALLY REALLY wish they'd make more episodes.) Review? This is gonna be a few chapter fic. **


	2. Bombs, Thoughts, and Medusa

"Great. Well, Jack Fenton can get past any ghost. But...Danny?" Jack started, turning to Danny.

"Mm?" He responded, taking in his surroundings.

"How did you two know each other?" Jack asked, crossing his arms. Danny winced and turned his head to his father, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"He attacked me at that family reunion. Trapped me down in Vlad's basement." Danny said uneasily. Jack's eyes widened.

**_"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A GHOST AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"_** Jack shouted angrily. Danny winced, and Jack took in a deep breath, and released.

"Alright, well...We can talk about it later. Right now we need to get going- Wait, what's in your hand?" Jack asked, advancing toward Danny. Danny's eyes widened and look into his left hand, the object he was so used to he hardly noticed it lying there, right in his palm.

"The...Fenton...Thermos..." Danny said slowly. Both father and son turned slowly to each other, opening eyes wide, and then smiling.

"This will make it quite easier." Danny said with a smirk. Jack nodded.

"Well, we ought to start moving. Sitting here will take us nowhere." Jack said firmly. Danny nodded, and both looked up the path they were going to start, which turned out of view, and began walking.

Danny and his dad walked for about thirty minutes silently, to save energy.

Being that Danny had super hearing technically due to his ghost powers, he could hear very quiet noises in silence...And he began to hear a non-stop beeping. It started out almost impossible to hear, but as they continued, Danny nervously looking around, it became more pronounced and louder. Soon, the beeping became loud- not loud enough for Jack to hear, but Danny frowned, and stuck an arm in front of his father, who stopped and looked at Danny, confused.

"Danny, wha-" Jack was cut off.

"Dad, back up a bit. I hear something." Danny said. Jack obliged, but eying Danny oddly. Jack had always had good hearing, but he couldn't hear a thing.

Taking in a breath, Danny pulled off a long, thorny and leafy branch from the maze's hedges on his right, and aiming carefully, he threw it and began to run back to his dad, before a deafening 'BOOM' came from a mine being blown up, Jack and Danny being pushed back a few feet, making Jack land on his back, Danny awkwardly on his stomach. Both quickly got up, and turned to see the damage.

A large smoking crater where the branch Danny had thrown was all that was left of part of the ground. The hedges on the sides looked unharmed, due to Danny's guess, that it was some sort of ghost plant that couldn't be singed. Jack turned and stared at Danny in shock.

"How did you HEAR that...? It would take super-hearing to be able to detect that..." Jack said, a little shocked. Danny winced and looked up at Jack.

"Uhh...I dunno." Danny said, playing stupid. Jack raised an eyebrow, and nodded, but secretly not buying it. But, deciding he'd talk to Danny later about it, they continued, carefully crossing over the large crater, and on.

Another half hour passed. Nothing had happened, thankfully, for our heroes. Danny kept his wary eyes and ears wide open, though. Stepping over the grass floor under them, Danny was left to his own thoughts.

_"I wonder...How...Should I tell Dad so we can escape quicker...Will he even accept me?"_ Danny silently questioned, keeping his eyes at his feet. Jack was thinking, too.

_"What would that ghost want with Danny at the college reunion? Danny back there also displayed immense hearing...I wonder...Doesn't he disappear often? Skips class? Didn't he have that accident in the lab? I wonder if he could've...No, Jack. Your imagination is simply running away with you. But I still wonder..."_ Jack mused mentally, giving a look at his son, who was looking at his feet. Then Jack wondered something and turned back to Danny.

"Danny, whatever happened to your first jumpsuit I gave you? I had to make you that new one." Jack said, pointing it out. Danny flinched for a minute, which Jack noted, but decided to keep to himself for the moment.

"Uh, guess it just...Disappeared. You know how stuff can do that." Danny said. Jack nodded, but then both Father and Son stopped as they heard a hissing noise. Danny narrowed his eyes and was about to step forward, but Jack put a large hand in front of him quickly, and tip toed slowly forward, Danny following when he'd rather be leading.

The hissing sound became more pronounced as they continued forward, and stopped when they heard it approaching. Motioning for Danny to stay back, Jack took the thermos from him and prepared himself.

A snake head turned the corner and nearly bit Jack, who jumped back, almost knocking over Danny, Then, a woman with hair that were snakes and a lower half that was a snake tail, Jack and Danny instantly both knew what it was. Covering their eyes with their arm in Jack's case, eyelids in Danny's before they saw her eyes directly, Jack opened the thermos without looking, and pushed a button to capture. Both heard a 'noooooo' come, and the whirring of the thermos stopped to tell the ghost had been captured. Capping it, Jack frowned and stiffly turned to Danny. He narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Danny, this ghost means business. He's probably going to send deadly ghosts after us one-by-one until he runs out of minions, so you and I need to be at the top of our game, prepared, and brave. Both of us will escape alive, I know that. We just need to work together." Jack said firmly but softly. Danny nodded, and frowned.

"Well, we both should look out for each other. I mean, we both almost got turned to stone by _Medusa_." Danny said with a shudder. Jack nodded, and put an arm around Danny to keep him close as they continued walking on.

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Hope you liked it. Please review?**


	3. Blood Blossoms, Vultures, Bertrand, Tell

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

Danny and his Dad were walking, Jack keeping his arm around Danny to keep him close. Danny was seriously starting to consider telling his dad of his half-ghost status if they couldn't get out of here in another hour.

Jack's eyes were a bit tired, but he pressed on. Danny's nose soon tickled with some sort of pollen, and began to sneeze, stopping Jack.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned. Danny smiled after sneezing a little more.

"I just think I may be allergic to some of the plants in here-" Danny was stopped by a ring of blood blossoms being thrown around him and Jack from the sky, and Danny screamed in pain with red smoke coming off of his body.

"DANNY!" Jack shouted in surprise, and pulled him quickly out of the ring of blood blossoms, but Danny still convulsed in pain. Jack stared between his son and the blossoms, trying to decide what to do, before Danny managed to croak something out in-between screaming.

"Blood...Blossoms...Are...Edible..." He squeaked out. Jack quickly turned his head to the blossoms, back to his son, and then turned to the ring, and began shoving them in his mouth as fast as possible, wincing from the bitter taste.

After he ate all of them, Danny's pain stopped, and he sighed in relief. Then he looked up at his dad in sympathy.

"Sorry you had to eat those, Dad." Danny said with a small smile. Jack only grinned and pulled Danny up, and hugged him tight.

"Just keeping my son safe." Jack said. Danny smiled and returned the hug, but then Jack pulled away and looked Danny in the eye.

"Why are you allergic to ghostly blossoms? I mean, they're smoking red and stuff, but I didn't react to it, so why do you have obvious pain when you're near them?" Jack asked suspiciously. Danny flinched again, another note Jack took, and sighed.

"...I don't know. Pollen?" Danny offered. Jack didn't buy it, but he nodded, another part of the long list to interrogate Danny about later. Right now they had to move.

More walking. More turns in the maze. Father and son were becoming fatigued, but both were too stubborn to show it.

Behind them, they heard some cawing, and flapping of wings. Turning around, they froze at who was behind them.

It was Vlad's ghost vultures, who quickly showed their talons, and sneered.

"Oh, look! It's the ghost kid and his papa! How sweet. Too bad we have to ruin the moment." The middle one snickered. Jack turned to Danny.

"Ghost kid...?" Jack asked quizzically. Danny winced, but then heard a 'get 'em, boys!' and jumped down, having the vultures narrowly miss their heads. Danny quickly grabbed the thermos, and opened it as the birds turned around, who squawked and hollered as the blue light from the thermos pulled them each in. Danny sighed, and his head fell to the ground face-first. Jack frowned, got up, and pulled up his son, and looked him in the eye.

"What did they mean by ghost kid, Danny?" Jack asked seriously. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhh...I had to catch them once, and they released I was your guy's son, so they started calling me 'ghost boy'?" Danny said slowly. Jack nodded a little reluctantly, and the maze continued.

Not too long after they continued walking again, a green root appeared out of seemingly no where, tripping Danny and Jack, and then turning into a snake and moving behind the two as they both got up and regained footing.

The snake then morphed into a big, bright green blob, known as Bertrand to Danny, stared at them menacingly.

"Oh, looook. It's the little looooser ghost and his papa." Jack then turned and stared at Danny, speechless. _"Danny? A ghost?"_

Danny simply growled and opened the thermos, before Bertrand knocked it swiftly out of his hands, and transformed himself into a cougar, jumping and pushing Danny down, holding his wrists with his paws. Danny struggled and squirmed as Bertrand forgot about Jack for the moment, and pulled out his claws and was about to strike down on Danny's chest.

Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice Jack grabbing the thermos from behind him, and right before he struck Danny, something pulled him back, and turning his head, he saw blue and Jack's angry face, and began screaming as he was sucked in.

Capping it, Jack went to Danny, and sat down next to him, pushing Danny into an upright position, as Danny looked at Jack thankfully. Jack's eyes became dead serious again, and Danny winced as he saw his dad give him a 'you're in trouble' look.

"Danny. Considering all I've heard during our little adventure around this maze, I have to say something. Most of the excuses you made up I didn't believe, you consistently flinch when I ask you about it, you had amazing hearing back with the bomb, you were called ghost boy and more directly, a ghost from that last ghost we were up against. So, I'm going to give it straight. I know you're hiding something and we're not going anywhere until you spill this secret."


	4. A Revelation and A Trap

"We're not going anywhere until you spill this secret." Jack said firmly. Danny's eyes widened. He shrank back, his heart pounding, his breathing becoming harsh. His palms became covered in sweat; he could feel sweat trickling down his neck. His face was pale, and he stared silently at his dad.

"D-do I h-have to t-t-tell?" Danny stuttered. Jack didn't say anything. His eyes were still directly at Danny, almost unblinking. Danny took a deep breath, and released it.

"W-will y-you a-accept m-m-me no matter w-what?" Danny stuttered again. Jack grinned a bit softly and nodded. Putting an arm around Danny, Jack smiled.

"Of course. Your mother and I will accept you no matter what. Even if you were the ghost boy, we'd accept you." Jack said. Danny flinched at the mention of the ghost boy, and Jack frowned.

"You flinched again. Why did you flinch at the mention of- Wait..." Jack started, paling. Danny watched in mute worry as his dad paled.

_"Wait a moment here. Wasn't Danny in the lab accident that got the portal working? Didn't Danny Phantom show up soon afterward? Danny Phantom also constantly claims he's good, and he was framed for whatever he did? I know Danny's a good kid. He acts wary around all of the stuff we make, and he constantly busy, not with school work, but something else. Not to mention, most of our stuff goes off on him by accident. Danny also looks like the ghost boy- the hair, eyes, and jumpsuit's colors are just reversed. His voice is the same, too. Suffering Spooks, my son's the ghost boy...!"_ Jack thought numbly. He then looked at Danny who was even paler than he was, and sighing, Jack spoke.

"You're the ghost boy, aren't cha?" Jack asked. Danny winced and slowly nodded. Jack pulled his son into a tight hug, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked slowly, gently. Danny looked up at his Dad's navy blue eyes.

"Well, you guys ARE ghost hunters...I am half a ghost." Danny pointed out. Jack frowned.

"Ah. I can see why you were worried. But, we're your parents. We love you. Besides, it's actually pretty darn cool my son's a superhero." Jack said. Danny smiled and pulled back, allowing the rings to form and separate, leaving Danny Phantom in their place before Jack. Jack only smiled and hugged his son again. Danny returned it, then pulled away and smiled.

"Well, we ought to keep moving, no?" Danny said. Jack nodded, and began to walk, Danny floating next to him as they continued.

Jack noted Danny's ghostly tail. "What happened to your legs?!" Jack shouted out of surprise. Danny frowned, and turned them back to legs, then back to a tail, then to legs again. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It does that when I start moving for a certain distance. Kinda weird. I don't even notice it anymore." Danny said with another shrug. Jack then snickered.

"You look like a merman when it does that." Jack snickered childishly. Danny turned red, increasing Jack's laughter.

"Uggh. I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Jack said with a big grin. They continued walking, Danny purposefully keeping his lower half legs so his father couldn't make a witty remark. They heard cackling, causing both of them to jump, but both continued. As they walked, the cackling became louder and louder, and Danny's hands were covering in an emerald light to protect him and his father, Jack gaping at Danny's power as he clutched onto the thermos. Then, the maze became wider; longer. After passing through a way about the length of a football field, they turned the corner...And froze.

Before them was a large, large room that was round shaped. The bushes on the sides were thornier, and thicker. There was also their attacker, Plasmius, turned into four copies, each one standing north, south, east, or west direction around of what was in the middle.

And what was in the middle of the large room with thorny bushes was Maddie and Jazz tied up and bound together.

**Dun, dun, DUNNN! I don't own DP! Review, please?**


	5. Wail, Busted, Thermos, All Home!

The four Plasmiuses cackled and circled around Danny and Jack. They all grinned at their glares.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Danny _Fenton_ and the idiot are here to fight for their lives. How sweet." Plasmius snorted.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm NOT an idiot!" Jack snarled. Danny didn't pay him any attention as he cocked his head at his mom and sister after Vlad said what he said.

Maddie's eyes were wide, but one eyebrow arched, while Jazz just looked worried. Danny snorted and also turned himself into four, surprising Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. Each Danny faced one of the Vlad's.

'Back off, Froot Loop!" They all said in unison, then prepared the punch, before Vlad disappeared. The four Danny growled and turned around, to where one Vlad was left. Danny turned back to one, and the fight commenced.

Behind him, Jack was untying Maddie and Jazz, getting them loose, and then removing the gag from their mouths. Both coughed for a minute, before Maddie stared at Jack.

"Jack, Danny Phantom's not our son- is he?" Maddie asked, turning her eyes to watch Danny Phantom deliver an uppercut to Vlad's head. Jack and Jazz sighed.

"He is, mom." Jazz mumbled. Then she turned to Jack.

"How'd _you_ find out?" Jazz asked dubiously. Jack frowned.

"You mean, you knew?" Jack asked in surprise. Jazz nodded.

"I caught him transform. You?" Jazz asked. Maddie stood back the entire time, gaping at them. Jack shrugged.

"I managed to figure it out. But, Maddie..." Jack started. Maddie's eyes were blank for a moment, before she closed them, shook her head, and then opened them again.

"He can't really be-" She was cut off by Danny being flung at the three, pushing all of them back onto the ground. Danny groaned and sat up, turning the group he knocked over.

"Are you okay?!" Danny shouted. He was met by annoyed glares. He winced and put his hand behind his neck.

"Sorry, obvious question." Danny said. Quickly turning around, he saw Vlad slowly advancing, with a threatening hand raised. Danny took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment in hesitation, and opened them, the emerald green showing determination.

"Stay behind me, and cover your ears." Danny said softly, but firmly. The trio covered their ears as Danny took a deep breath, and then released it in a wail. Vlad was slung against the thorns painfully, screaming from the pressure of the wail pressing him against the thorns.

Danny's family stared at the sheer power exhibited, but only Maddie was surprised to see a bright, white ring surround his waist, and separate, leaving Danny's original white base, black gloves, belt, and collar jumpsuit he had on when he came into the maze. His hair became black, and if his eyes were open, they'd be their familiar sky blue. Maddie stared at her son, gaping and eyes wide as dinner plates.

What happened next shocked both Maddie and Jack, Jazz just waiting to see their expressions when their old college friend was exposed.

A black ring encircled Vlad, and went up and down, leaving Vlad Masters in Plasmius' place. Finally, Danny stopped the wail, and fell to his knees and hands. Vlad had started to painfully pick the thorns out from his back, while glaring at Danny.

Unfortunately for Vlad, he didn't seem to realize he was in human form. Maddie pulled Danny close to her, and Vlad waited to see how Maddie would reject him, as Vlad smirked at them idiotically.

"Danny...Why-why didn't you tell us?" Maddie whispered softly. Danny frowned a bit.

"I thought you and Dad would reject me..." Danny whispered, a small tear forming and falling down his cheek. Then, he was engulfed in a hug by Maddie, Jack, and Jazz.

"Danny, as your dad accepted you earlier on, you now know we love you. No matter what. You're our son; that's the most important thing." Maddie whispered, giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

Vlad snarled as he pulled out the last thorn upon seeing they all accepted him.

"Butter Biscuits. Well, I suppose I can kill you all off with the exception of Maddie." Vlad said with a frown. Maddie gasped.

"_What_ did you say, Vlad Masters?" Maddie spat out in disgust. Vlad's eyes bulged and looked down. Looking up at Maddie, he gulped.

"Uh...I can ex-" He was stopped by Maddie pouncing on him and viciously attacking him, kicking him in a certain area we all know as Vlad howled in pain. Jack turned to Danny.

"V-Vlad...Hates me?" Jack croaked out. Danny and Jazz nodded slowly, and Jack closed his eyes in anger, before opening them and turning to glare at Vlad.

"That little scumbag..." Jack growled. Then he picked up the Fenton thermos, and slowly snuck up on Maddie and Vlad. When he was behind Vlad, he opened the thermos, and Vlad spun around to Jack- but it was too late.

The blue light engulfed him; pulling him into the little container, Vlad screaming out threats before he was completely sucked in. Jack grinned as he capped Vlad closed into it, and the whole family stopped as the room began to flicker back and forth between the lab and the maze.

Finally, the room stopped flickering, leaving them all in the lab back home safely.

**I don't own DP! There will be one more chappie; please review and stay tuned! Also, I must thank ghostgal4 for reading this over.  
**


	6. Pride and Humiliation

"Thank God. We're home..." Danny mumbled tiredly. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all nodded tiredly, covering a yawn. Danny smiled at his family.

"Well...Now you know." Danny said softly. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all looked at him silently for a moment, before all of them ran up and hugged him tight. Danny laughed and hugged back, a small tear of joy releasing from his eye. Pulling back, his parents and sister looked him in the eyes Maddie began to affectionately run her fingers through his messy shadow colored hair, and smiled at her son.

"We're so proud of you. Your father and I are both also sorry for hunting you...We should've listened when you said you were innocent. Ugh. Well...Your father and I will treat you as an ally now..." Maddie said. Jack grinned broadly and slapped a large, thick hand on Danny's shoulder. He bent down to Danny's height, and grinned even more.

"Now I can blather on about ghosts to a successor...My son. Now, I'm going to say something many boys never hear. I'm proud of you, son." Jack said. Danny hid a laugh, and smiled. Jack then smiled mischievously.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell your mother about a laugh I got during the maze." Jack said.

"Oh crud...It's NOT funny, dad!!!" Danny protested. But then Maddie smiled.

"Ooh, embarrassing Danny time!" She cheered. Danny frowned.

"Oh, c'mo-" He was stopped by Jack going to a computer, and pulling up a picture of Danny in ghost form, one where he was the ghostly tail. Maddie looked at it, and shouted,

"AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS?!" She screamed. Danny blushed, and Jack whispered into Maddie and Jazz's ears, and then they both started snickering. Danny reddened.

"Oh no..." Danny mumbled, and slapped a hand to his face.

"Wow, Danny. I didn't know you could get that red." Jazz laughed.

"Shuttup." Danny mumbled without looking up.

"Danny, the little merman!" Maddie laughed.

"Please spare me..." Danny groaned. Jack only chuckled at his poor, red-in-the-face boy.

"Like I said, Danny...You'd never live this down." Jack said simply.

"Oh, the joys of family." Danny groaned.

**Don't ask why I put this part here. I just wanted to embarrass Danny. Enjoy? I don't own DP!**

**Also, this story is dedicated to my mom for Mother's Day. She's been with me thick and thin, loving and caring for me, no matter what! She's my role model. I love you, Mom! *virtual hug here***


End file.
